Diaries and Potions
by TheNewPotato
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Hermione and Draco have secret feelings for each other, that only their individual diaries know of. Please R/R! Thanks!


A/N: This is my first oneshot, so please review, thanks. I love getting reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I absolutely adore the feeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot. In fact, if you see anything you recognise, I don't own it.

Hermione's Diary...

I think I love Draco Malfoy. No, I love Draco Malfoy.

Oh, God. I can't believe I said, err, wrote, that. I wouldn't ever say them. Never. You could threaten me with the Avada. I wouldn't say them. You could. But, I wrote them. I certainly wrote those four words. You might ask why, right? Yeah. I'm guessing so. Well, I needed to get it out. I am so confused, and I need to blow some steam off. Most of that steam, being the fact that I love him, and can't do anything about it. Can't act on it, he'd most certainly hex me, for I am a mudblood, can't tell my friends, they'd think I was under either a spell or a potion, you know. Can't do anything.

God, those words mean so much. So, so much. Why, do I love him, or at least think I do? Allow me to list some things. He is so sexy. Quidditch body. His hair, looks like silk threads, not hair. But it is. His lips, are perfect. If they weren't curled into a smirk, all the time, he would be so much more attractive. And, Draco Malfoy, is extremely sweet and sensitive, inside. Once, I walked in on him, in an empty classroom, and he was ranting to himself, about who he was, and who he wanted to be. I was wearing Harry's cloak, though, so he didn't notice me.

But, he'd never notice me. I played a huge, drastic part in the war, but he'd never notice me. I'm just the 'Filthy mudlblood', from the 'Golden Trio', and he would never care about me. He would never even like me, much less love me. I just wish I, we could get to know each other. But, I still wouldn't have a chance.

Today, I passed him in the halls, and he brushed up against me. Well, more like shoulder-checked me, but same thing. He smelled so good. Spicy, warm, sweet, but cool, tangy, and musky. I want him, so badly, to just kiss me already. I've wanted it for years, now. Well, that won't ever happen. Ever. But, I think I might just be okay with that.

Actually, I'm not. I will never be okay with that. Yeah. Never. But, I hate it when I have to insult him. It honestly hurts me, while I do. I'm actually running out of insults for him. I just don't hate him, like I used to.

I've also decided that I can't tell anybody. If my feelings came to light, he wouldn't let me forget it. Ever. So, my life goes on. Harbouring secret feelings for Draco Malfoy, while I'm sure that Ron is working up the courage to ask me out. Turning him down is going to be hard. Very, very hard.

I don't have anything to say about it, except this: It's life.

-I'll write again, farewell for now, HG.

Draco's Diary...

I know, I know. Yes, Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin God, keeps a diary. You are likely to be laughing, right now, correct? Well, shut up. Everybody needs some sort of release. Mine's writing. So, that's that.

Well, Crabbe is dead, not that I care much, and Goyle's grown half a brain. He's still good for keeping girls, literally, off of me. Literally. I've been jumped. It was not a pleasant experience. She jumped down, literally, from the ceiling, and piggybacked me for a few seconds, till Goyle happened upon me, and took the girl from my back. Besides, I have a girl that's caught my eye. Usually, I catch their eye, because I am absolutely gorgeous, and I just go along with it. But, Hermione is so different. She's brilliant, smarter than me, by far, and beautiful.

She matured amazingly over the summer. She actually grew a rack, a very nice and large one, and has a tiny waist. Her hips swing, when she walks, and once, Blaise slapped me out a stupor, staring at her. She has finally decided to do something about her hair, even though, now that I think back on it, I kind of like it bushy. She's also a little taller, now about five foot four inches, to my six foot three inches. So I'm elven inches taller than her. She's also wearing perfume now, I smelled it when I brushed past her, in the hall. I don't know what it is.

She is beautiful. I think I might love her.

When I brushed past her in the hall, earlier, I did so rather roughly. I more checked her, than brushed past her. She fell down, and I just kept walking, and now I feel bad about that. I'm not sure what to do, about it, either.

I can't believe I love her. I can't ever let that feeling to light. We are enemies, and that is that. I shall never tell her, that I love her. She'd ridicule me for weeks. She's come up with some good insults, lately.

Hermione POV

I nearly cracked today. I was eating breakfast, and he came with his friends, Blaise and Goyle, to insult Harry some, as that was their new favourite sport, not playing Death Eater. He said something really pathetic, about... I can't remember, but I found it funny, and giggled. He heard me giggling, and straightened up, looking at me, and I immediately stopped, but a smile, with a glare, remained on my face.

"Hermione! That was... You just laughed at a sex joke. A very crude sex joke, I might add. Do you have a fever?" Harry asked me.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just thinking about... Something... Else." I said slowly, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Draco asked, smirking knowingly. I blushed harder.

"None of your business, Ferret. You are a lame excuse for the use and waste of our oxygen." I replied, now nearly insult-less.

"And I'm guessing that you will be the one cutting off my oxygen supply, doing the honours?" he asked.

"Gladly." I answered, turning away. 'If by cutting off his oxygen involves my lips on his.' I thought. I wanted him, to kiss me, so badly. I can't believe I just thought that. He just walked away, after I said that, but he looked to be thinking, and deeply. I wonder if he caught my final blush after saying 'Gladly.'.

Later that evening, Ron put his arm around my shoulders, while we were sitting on the couch, in the common room. I pushed it off, and he looked hurt. I felt bad, but not as bad as I thought I would. I just don't want to hurt him, as he's been part of my life for so long. He was talking extremely quietly, and stuff. I was so worried that he'd ask me out, because that was what would really hurt him.

Draco POV

I can't believe she insulted me like that. She said I was a waste of oxygen. What she said, though. She said that she'd be the one to do the honours and cut off my oxygen supply. I wish I could kiss her. So badly. But, I wonder if she thought...

There's no way, she knows that we're enemies, through and through. I even hockey-checked her in the hallway, for fuck's sake! We are enemies. Maybe?

She laughed, about what I said about Potter. I said that he was a waste of parts. Manly parts, to be specific. I wonder why she laughed, then excused it on thinking about, 'Something... Else...'. I wonder what, or who, that might be.

I knew she was lying. It's so obvious. She doesn't blink, at all, when she lies.

I don't know, how I'm going to get through the next days. Mainly: Forever. Every time I see her, I keep that image in my mind for hours, and my thoughts drift to her, so easily. According to Blaise, I get a far-away look, when I 'daydream about whatever it is that he will find out about' according to him.

Oh, yeah. I ran into Pansy. She is the most annoying person on the planet! Her voice, has broken glass. Windows, actually. Once, Blaise's fish tank. And, that's when she's speaking normally. When she gets excited about something, people go deaf.

Okay, I'm exaggerating that one. And the fish tank. But, she is annoying. She literally clung to my arm, at lunch. She wouldn't let go of me. Finally, I yelled at her, and she let go, and I stormed out. I reckon, a bad decision, as I hadn't eaten yet, so I was hungry.

In potions, we are making a new potion, tomorrow. I wonder what it will be. I hope we have partners. Maybe I will get Hermione. Huh. Never thought of that.

**The Next Day**

Shit. We are making a feelings potion. She's going to know. The problem is, we don't just feel each other's feelings, or the potion turns a certain colour, but we kind of tell each other. Loudly. I've seen this potion in action, before.

Hermione POV

Shit. He's my partner, in potions. I don't know what kind of potion we are making. We just have the ingredients, and we are making the potion according to how Snape tells us.

"Students, you are finished with your potions, now. Potter, Parkinson, drink up." Snape said. They complied.

"I think you are a freaky sicko." Pansy told Harry.

"I think you are fat." Harry replied, not a trace of shame in admitting the fact that they hated each other.

"Good, good, you have an E. You may sit." Snape said, not at all angry at the curse words being shouted around in his classroom. He called the rest of the students, finishing the class with only three pairs left; myself and Draco, Ron and Lavender, and a couple of Hufflepuffs.

"Okay. If you wish to do your potion now, step up. If not, leave. Thank you." he called after the other four students.

"I'd rather do it now, Professor. If that's alright with you?" I shot a questioning look at Draco.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

"Well, then, drink up." Snape said. I downed my flask of the potion in one gulp. Draco had his down, by the time mine was.

"I want to cut off your air supply." Draco said, clenching his teeth, obviously trying to fight the potion.

"I'm going to cut off your oxygen supply." I replied, still trying, fruitlessly, to fight the potion's effects.

"I love you!" he suddenly shouted.

"I love you!" I shouted back.

His lips suddenly crashed onto mine, and in one swift movement, I jumped, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck. Our kiss was passionate fast. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter, when it licked my lip. His arms embraced me tightly, holding my body to his. I felt as if I couldn't let go. A few minutes past, and I no longer felt the effects of the potion, though I felt another urge to kiss him. I quickly opened my eyes wide, and jumped down, and we both stood there, mouths open in shock, staring at each other in shock. I even forgot that Snape was there. He was, though, wide eyed, and shocked, possibly even more than each of us.

"I.. Err, Uh, O to the both of you." he quickly regained his normal demeanour, and I grabbed my book, then ran from the classroom.

I heard Draco's quick footsteps, following me. I made a sharp turn,but he was just far enough, and just close enough, that he could follow me into the tiny broom closet I had stepped into. "Hermione?" he asked. "Do you really..." he trailed. I looked up at him, with both anger and love. Tears were going to start falling, soon. My eyes were glassing over. He didn't let me respond, but leant over, and kissed me, lustfully. I kissed him back. I couldn't help it, I just did. He backed me against the wall, and deepened the kiss, just enough to elicit a moan from the back of my throat.

He finally pulled back, panting for air. I stood there, panting as well, wanting to hit my head against something.

"I think you are really beautiful." he said, out of the blue, smiling, not smirking. I was right, the smile looked much better than the smirk on him.

"I..." I said, then took a deep breath, looking into his molten-silver coloured eyes. "Can't believe..."

"I know." he responded, still breathless.

"Yeah, but you cant... We... I can't... We are..." I said, confused, as he rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. I followed suit.

"I love you, Hermione." He said, opening his eyes. Mine shot open at the statement.

"I love you, Draco. You wouldn't believe, how long..."

"Oh, really?" He asked, pulling back, and raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Three years, two months, and four days. And, well, I did plan the whole oxygen thing. I was going to kiss you, but you were too... Closed. And that would be awkward, with our friends, in the way..." i trailed off.

"I was closed, because I was trying to find out if there were any little hidden meanings, you little minx, you." he smiled, then took the other piece of information in. "Fifth year, then?" he asked, to which i nodded, wrapping my arms around his body, in a hug. "Do you want to tell your friends? I don't care about mine. They really aren't my friends, at all." he murmured into my hair.

"Yeah. I want to tell my friends, because Ron was trying to flirt with me, and I love you. I want them to like you. And I don't want Ron flirting with me. It's weird. He's like my brother." I told him, intoxicated with his scent.

"I love you." he smiled, then pulled away, to kiss me, but I got there first. It was like their first kiss, wild and fast. Draco groaned, and I hopped down.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No. I... I just need a shower. For reasons." he said, coughing, before 'reasons'.

"Oh. Err, uh, sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to-" his finger against my mouth cut me off.

"Hermione. It's okay. It was going to happen, no matter what. I'm in a rather small broom closet with the girl of my dreams." he told me, smiling.

"Sorry." I said, sheepishly.

"Don't be, love. I am going to go shower, you go do... Something, and we can tell the whole school at dinner, walk in together, at seven-oh-five?"

"Sure. I love you." I smiled, and sneaked out of the closet, leaving Draco with his thoughts, and his hard-on.

"Gotta go shower." he muttered, then cast a concealing spell on it, to walk, awkwardly down to the Slytherin dorms.

At seven, he was showered, and ready for dinner. He walked up to the Griffindor portrait hole of the Fat Lady, and waited for Hermione. At seven-oh-three, though he was beginning to get impatient.

"Will you please let me in? I'm trying to see Hermione. We are telling everyone about us at dinner." he told the portrait.

"No, I'm sorry. She already left, with her little friends, Harry and Ron. They are like her little minions." she told him.

"Oh. Okay! Thank you!" he yelled back, as he began running down to the Great Hall.

"Hmm. A kind, caring Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, no less. I wonder how that happened to Hermione." the portrait muttered to herself.

"Hermione! I'm here!" he called after her, just as she was going into the hall.

"Oh! I knew you'd show up! I was just going in, for dinner. I was getting sort of worried." she told him. It was seven-ten.

"Sorry. That portrait was being annoying, wouldn't tell me anything. I eventually got it out of her, that you'd already headed off. Sorry I am so late." he told her. "I really didn't mean to be, love."

"Love? What's that, Malfoy? What are you doing with our 'Mione?" Harry asked, coming out from a pillar.

"You idiots! I told you to go in, and eat! I told you that I was meeting someone, and I was not to be bothered, or watched. Gods!" Hermione yelled.

"My question, still?" Harry put in.

"Well, I guess Hermione and I have been harbouring feelings for each other, for a while, and the potion, that Snape had us brew, had... Unexpected results." he whispered a spell, too quiet for anybody to hear, and a silvery string shot from his head to his wand. "Can I have a little vial, Hermione? I know you carry them around." he asked, and Hermione dug around in the pocket of her robe, grabbed one, and handed it to Draco. "Potter, you and Weasel...y. Weasley, take this to the pensieve. It is one of my memories, of Hermione. Actually, the whole of today. We were both shaking, from the moment Sev said, 'Feelings potions.' There you go. I love her, and have no foul intentions toward her." Draco told Harry.

"Wow. You are dedicated. Well, I know the password to the Pensieve, so I can take it. Ron, come on." Harry said, as he walked away. Ron's head moved out from behind the pillar, sticking his tongue out at Draco.

"He's using that invisibility cloak thing, right? Because that's just creepy." Draco said, and Hermione nodded.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said into his chest, hugging him to her.

"I love you, too, Hermione Granger, and I hope that we can live through the hells the Slytherins give us."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
